


How Can I Say

by Marluna



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Fluff, M/M, Revelations, everyone but jaepil is just mentioned, idk this is a very specific story ajdnajsj, superhero jae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28594512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marluna/pseuds/Marluna
Summary: Jae has something important to tell Wonpil.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K & Park Jaehyung | Jae, Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	How Can I Say

"So what did you need to see me for?" Wonpil asks, sliding into the seat next to Jae. They're at Jae's apartment, sitting at the bar in his kitchen. Wonpil is all bundled up in sweaters and thick jackets and the scarf Jae bought him last year for Christmas. Jae bites his lip nervously as Wonpil sips his hot chocolate (although it just came out so Jae's not sure how Wonpil's not crying in pain right now). Wonpil peeks up at Jae. "Hyungie...?" Wonpil calls out nervously. "A-Are you breaking up with me?" he asks, looking very small as he does.

"What? No! I just, um. I have something to confess," Jae starts slowly. He isn't sure how to go about this. After all, only one person knows he's a superhero. And that one person is his partner, Younghyun, so of course he would know. There was never anything to come out about with him though, because he and Younghyun had discovered their powers together and decided to pair up as a superhero duo together.

It wasn't this nerve wracking. And it really _shouldn't_ be because Jae trusts Wonpil with his life. Wonpil wouldn't ever betray Jae, and even if they broke up, Jae knew Wonpil was someone he could depend on. They didn't have to be dating to rely on each other. For a long while they put off dating, even though they were both madly in love with each other. But their bond is stronger than that in general. A simple breakup wouldn't be enough to stop them from being friends at the end of the day.

"Okay. What is it?" Wonpil asked, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. He looked worried. He would be, Jae thinks. Wonpil has always put others before himself.

"I'm," Jae starts, but then falters. What if Wonpil doesn't believe him? Well, he could just prove it. Jae's ability was good for saving people as well as fighting. He could harden his body, and become basically impenetrable (he and Younghyun had done multiple experiments regarding his limits). But what if Wonpil didn't like him anymore? What if Wonpil thought he was a freak?

The chances of that weren't likely. Wonpil was a very kind person, he wouldn't look down on Jae for that. In fact, Wonpil even liked heroes, and Eaj (Jae) was his favorite. After all, somehow Wonpil always ended up in the middle of Bang and Drum's shenanigans. And Eaj was always the one to save him. After all, Jae would never just stand by and let Wonpil die, (or anyone else, for that matter). Besides, Young K was fairly good at fighting on his own, being able to create more than one of himself.

So Jae just comes out and says it. "I'm a superhero." Wonpil furrows his eyebrows even more. "Um, s-specifically, I'm Eaj. You know, the guy that saves you quite a bit- Actually why are you always lurking around in those areas? Well- I mean we can talk about that after-"

Jae's rambling is cut off by Wonpil's giggle. "Was that all?" Wonpil asks.

 _Was that all?_ Jae just let Wonpil in on his deepest secret and all Wonpil had to say was "was that all".

"Um, what?" Jae asks incredulously. Really, what was Wonpil expecting? How was this _not_ the shock of his life?

"It's just- Hyung, I already knew that and I thought you knew I did too. I thought that was why you didn't say anything sooner. And why you kept calling me Wonpiri? You know you're the only one that calls me that right? Why would some random hero know to call me it?" Wonpil explains.

"But I've never called you-" Jae stops in his tracks, a memory playing out in his head.

_Jae had just saved Wonpil from Bang's clutches in a museum that Wonpil and Sungjin (luckily he had gone home before the attack) were going to for their art history class. Bang had shown up and demanded all of the museum's valuables or else the place would explode. After bringing Wonpil and some others to a safer place, Wonpil had thanked him (and when Jae thinks about it, Wonpil had clung really hard to him. Initially he had thought it was fear, but Wonpil didn't seem to want to let him go even after Jae had saved everyone). And he (now) very clearly remembers saying "You're luck is absolutely terrible Wonpiri, or you're just looking for trouble. Can't tell which."_

That memory brings in a hoard of others and Jae wants to hit himself. How could he use his personal nickname for Wonpil as Eaj? Was he crazy?

"You did. And there's more. I noticed your talking mannerisms, your humor. Your voice, even if it's a little pitched. It was all very Park Jaehyung-like."

"D-Do you think anyone else knows-"

"No, I don't think so. I mean, of course I would notice, hyung. You may be under a mask, but you're still my boyfriend. And don't you remember what I told you when I asked you to be my boyfriend?"

"Y-Yeah. You feel connected to me always. Like you have to protect me," Jae says, a flush on his cheeks. He kind of thinks that ironic, considering that he always ends up saving Wonpil. But he doesn't say as much, not wanting to ruin the mood that has settled. Not having the heart to do so.

Wonpil nods, and he's probably trying to look solemn and serious. Jae just thinks he looks cute, with his slight pout. "Right. So no matter what, you have to come back to me. Okay?"

"Okay. I will, I promise you." Wonpil grins at Jae in response, one of his big smiles that stretch across his whole face. He moves to hold one of Jae's hands in his own and gives it a light squeeze. A squeeze of assurance that Wonpil will always be there for Jae to return to also. That he'll protect Jae too, however he can.

**Author's Note:**

> "But man, I can't believe you figured me and Brian out so quickly."
> 
> _"What!?"_
> 
> "What?"
> 
> "I NEVER SAID ANYTHING ABOUT YOUNGHYUNIE HYUNG!"
> 
> "WHAT!?"
> 
> "I SAID I FIGURED _YOU_ OUT! OH MY GOD IS YOUNGHYUN HYUNG YOUNG K???"
> 
> "NO! YOU DIDN'T HEAR ANYTHING!"


End file.
